


There's Nothing Like A Funeral To Make You Feel Alive

by GrimSilver



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSilver/pseuds/GrimSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you believe in ghosts?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Like A Funeral To Make You Feel Alive

_'Do you believe in ghosts?' Was the first thing he ever said to me when we meet at the hospital on Hallows Eve, I had broken my arm after slipping on some wet steps, as I was there in the hospital, he kept reassuring me that I would be out soon, but I was kept there another day due to X-Rays being different from one that had been done earlier. He told that Halloween was his birthday, so we celebrated and he told his name was Frank, Frank Iero, I dunno if it was the man or the name I fell in love with but I wanted to be near him all the time._  
  
He went out for to smoke a cigarette, but before he did he held my non-hurt hand and told me that he knew I 'd be alright and released very soon. After he left I relaxed, put my head on my pillow and before I knew it I was sound asleep.  
  
I awoke around two the next morning, I looked around and saw no Frank, I got out of the bed, opened the door, and went to the desk across from my room, and asked the nurse behind the where he was and gave her a description. The nurse took her glasses off, set them on her desk, put her hands on my own, taking care not to hurt my broken arm, and told me that there hasn't been a Frank Iero in that room or building for he had died in the same room as mine five years ago yesterday....

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a good review base, I'll continue it on.
> 
> Originally wrote on: December 20th 2008


End file.
